


I Will, I Promise:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Consequences: [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Baby Bottles/Bottles, Babysitting, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Chidren, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Dancing, Daughters, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e14 Pu’olo (The Package), Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Making Love, Making Out, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Night Out/Date Night, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Nursery/Baby's Rooms, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pizza, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, Sons, Stripping, Watching Movies, babysitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & Rachel get a night out, after Charlie was born, Steve comes to the rescue, & offers to babysit for them, Does everything go okay?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	I Will, I Promise:

*Summary: Danny & Rachel get a night out, after Charlie was born, Steve comes to the rescue, & offers to babysit for them, Does everything go okay?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Rachel Williams was completely happy, Her husband, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, had arranged for them to go out for awhile, He arranged even for a babysitter, but she called, & had to cancel, The British Woman's eyes were sad now, cause their evening was now ruined, til she had an idea, that popped in her head.

 

"What about Steve ?", She asked, as she mentioned his partner, Commander Steve McGarrett, Danny was hesitant, & said, "I don't want to bother him, It's our only night off, after that tough case", Rachel gave him the puppy dog eyes, & said, "Please for me ?", He nodded, & called his partner's cell, to see if he could come over, so they can go out, & still have their fun evening.

 

The Line picked up, _"Danno, What's up, Everything okay ?", Steve asked over the line, with a concern tone._ Danny mentally chuckles, cause he was so lucky that he found a great friend, who cares a lot about people so much. "Yeah, Super Seal, Everything is great, I was wondering if you are busy, I was gonna take Rachel out to dinner to our favorite restaurant, But the babysitter cancelled, Would you mind babysitting Gracie  & Charlie ?", _"I will be there in 5 minutes, You & Rachel can call me anytime, If you are in a jam, _**Anytime**_ "_, The Blond thanked him profusely, & promised that the next round of beers are on him.

 

"He is on his way over, We have a babysitter now, Steve adores our kids, As they adore him", Danny said with a smile, "I think we should ask him the "big" question before we leave", The Loudmouth Detective knew that she was right. He trusts his best friend, & knew that he would do everything in his power to keep them safe. They hurried to get ready, & before they knew it, It was time to go, & Steve knocked on the door.

 

Rachel was fastening her earrings to her ears, as she went to answer the door, she smiled, as she saw Steve, "Steve, Hi, Come on in, Thank you so much again for doing this for us", The Five-O Commander said with a smile of his own, "No problem, Rache, I actually had nothing to do, Plus, Hanging out with Charlie, & Gracie is a bonus", Rachel's heart melted, as the former seal said this, & he meant it. The Five-O Commander got himself all set up, before he was ambushed by Grace.

 

"Uncle Steve !", The Little Girl exclaimed with excitement, as she ran out to greet him, & hug him, "Hey, Gracie, How's my favorite girl ?", he asked, as he kissed her on the cheek, & held her, as Danny came out, "Hey, Buddy, Thanks for doing this, We needed some time to ourselves", Steve said with a nod, "I understand, Absolutely understand, No problem". Danny went over Charlie's routine with him, "Monkey, You be a good girl for your uncle, okay ?, Help him out with Charlie", "I will, Danno, I promise", & they exchanged kisses, & hugs. "We love you, Darling", as Rachel gave her daughter a kiss of her own. "Go, Have fun, See you soon", Steve said shooing them out the door. The Grateful Couple went out the door, laughing as they went.

 

Steve had this down pat, He order a pizza for him, & Grace to share, as they were waiting for it to come, They were watching a movie, Suddenly, They heard cooing over the baby monitor, & Grace smiled, & said, "Hey, Uncle Steve, It's sounds like Charlie is awake", "Thanks, Baby", The Former Seal said with a smile of his own, The Little Girl went to get a bottle for him, & he heated it up, & tested it on his wrist, & then they headed for the nursery. Steve fed the baby, & burped him, The Baby Boy babbled, & Steve said agreeing, "Yeah, Let's go watch the movie", & that's what they did, til their dinner came.

 

Dinner out was amazing for Danny, & his beautiful bride, They ate the wonderful meal, & went out dancing, They went to the Hilton Hawaiian Village, where Danny rented a room for a couple of hours, They stripped each other of their clothing, & cocks & nipples were licked, nibbled, teased, & tortured, They left claiming, & love bites on each other, as they made love to each other, controlling, & denying the other orgasm, As a result, They had multiple orgasms, & then, They headed for the shower, & had round two in there, They cleaned up, & changed the sheets on the bed, & snuggled, & cuddled, til it was time for them to go home.

 

Meanwhile, Charlie went back to sleep instantly in his crib, & also he & Grace had some fun, til it was her bedtime, & he sent her off. Once, He checked to make sure that they were okay, He went back downstairs, & read a book, that he brought with him, as he went to wait for the happy couple to come home. When they got home, Steve asked, "How was it ?", "It was perfect", The British Lady replied simply, & Danny agreed, saying, "It sure was", They exchanged hugs & kisses, & Steve left for home, while the couple closed down everything, & locked everything, as they put the alarm on, They went to check on their children, as they were getting ready for bed.

 

"Rachel, I am so glad that we took a second chance on us, I _**will always**_ love you,  & our lives with  our family", Steve said, Rachel was touched by what he said."I love you, Danny, Now & Forever", They shared kiss, & snuggled & cuddled up against each other, & they fell asleep without any problems. The Couple knew that they had to keep working at it, They also knew that they could trust Steve with their kids, & everything that they had.  
  
  
  
They knew that if they stick together, They can accomplish anything, if they set their mind to it, & it's all that they would need, cause they don't need much this time, &!they are perfectly fine with that. The Couple can't wait to see what the future  holds for them. They just know, that it would be great, & wonderful. Also, They know that they will be safe, & protected in the process too, as they enjoy their lives.*  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
